Biggest Mafia Blunder
Biggest Mafia Blunder is an award given during the annual Brando Awards to the player or host that had a mistake that caused the other faction to succeed or nearly cost a victory. 2018 Nominees and Winner In the ninth year of this award, 1 nominee was chosen for the Biggest Mafia Blunder Award: *EDM in Etrian Odyssey Mafia for soft-claiming a spy. After the votes were tallied the award went to EDM. The final vote count was: *EDM [ 8 ] 88.89% *No Award Given [ 1 ] 11.11% 2017 Nominees and Winner In the eighth year of this award, 3 nominees were chosen for the Biggest Mafia Blunder Award: *JustDanceForever in X-mas Gifts 2017 for giving baddie Boq the bulletproof vest to secure a baddie win. *Insaner in Halloween Mafia IX for killing Aura as unrecruited indy. *Insaner in Bag o' Tricks III for not counterclaiming plasmid after plas fake-claimed his role D1 with no N1 kills, getting sparrowhawk mislynched. After votes were tallied the award went to JustDanceForever. The final vote count was: *JustDanceForever [ 6 ] 54.55% *Insaner (Halloween Mafia IX) [ 3 ] 27.27% *Insaner (Bag o' Tricks III) [ 2 ] 18.18% 2016 Nominees and Winner In the seventh year of this award, 4 nominees were chosen for the Biggest Mafia Blunder Award: *Maurice in Anti-Theme Mafia II for signaling each of his saves to the baddies and thoroughly convincing everyone that araver was good. *Slick in Anti-Theme Mafia II for obvious reasons (spying dead, not knowing who is who despite being a spy, etc.) *Marq in Divergent Mafia for continuing to vote Aura, reason being that Aura "gave her bad vibes," in Divergent mafia after Yuiop clearly outed herself as the last baddie and Hachi clearly outed himself as indy *BabyCee in Divergent Mafia for killing 2 teammates After votes were tallied the award went to Slick. The final vote count was: *Maurice in Anti-theme Mafia II [ 2 ] 20.00% *Slick in Anti-theme Mafia II [ 6 ] 60.00% *Marq in Divergent Mafia [ 1 ] 10.00% *BabyCee in Divergent Mafia [ 1 ] 10.00% 2015 Nominees and Winner In the sixth year of this award, 3 nominees were chosen for the Biggest Mafia Blunder Award: *Averyhairygorilla for killing off his faction's chance to win in AVGB2 *Plasmid in UMM VIII for a counter flash vote that lost the game *Darth Nox in Bag o' Tricks II for a ridiculous D1 yes/no question claim After votes were tallied the award went to Plasmid. The final vote count was: *Averyhairygorilla [ 5 ] 29.41% *Plasmid [ 7 ] 41.18% *Nox [ 5 ] 29.41% 2014 Nominees and Winner In the fifth year of this award, 4 nominees were chosen for the Biggest Mafia Blunder Award: *Auramyna in Frozen Mafia for resurrecting Nana *Inawordyes in Amalgamated Video Game Battle for subbing at end of night and killing last faction mate *CommonMan in Frozen Mafia for not sending in action to kill last baddie, thus random killing a goodie and getting lynched for it next day *Thanous in Halloween Mafia 6 for outing that he's baddie teamed with Marth on Day 1 After votes were tallied the award went to CommonMan. The final vote count was: *Auramyna - 6 33.33% *Inawordyes - 2 11.11% *CommonMan - 7 38.89% *Thanous - 3 16.67% 2013 Nominees and Winner In the fourth year of this award, 6 nominees were chosen for the Biggest Mafia Blunder Award: *Vommack in Fast Food Wars for killing goodies *Jay Gold in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2 for night post outing *plasmid in X-mas Gifts Mafia for accidental mod killing *Jay Gold trusting Kiwifruit in Trust when he knew she was bad *Slick ESP guessing gone wrong (general) *IAWY in Furball Mafia After votes were tallied the award went to Vommack. The final vote count was: *Vommack - 13 61.90% *Jay Gold - 0 0.00% *plasmid - 1 4.76% *Jay Gold - 0 0.00% *Slick - 7 33.33% *IAWY - 0 0.00% 2012 Nominees and Winner Year three of the award, there were 4 nominees. *Auramyna in Furball Mafia, for the end of Furball Mafia when Andrew and Brainy were the only two left and Brainy NK'd Andrew, and Andrew used his redirect on Brainy, but the NK came first in the OOP, so Andrew was mistakenly declared the winner by the host (Auramyna) *Vommack in Ye Olde Mafia III, for use of the King's ability with no info then appearing obvious as the King allowing the baddies to steal his power and use it for a VERY quick win by voting and causing a tie against 5 goodies. *Mboon in MM@MM, when as the indy she was a winner and still lost. The other player (FatTony) voted for self and all she had to do was vote for him and put in her vote manip and she was a winner, but she must have forgotten or something? *Andrew in Furball Mafia, because he and Nana had organised with Brainy to have a tie win, and all he had to do was put in a kill on Brainy and it would be a cross fire of Brainy and Andrew killing one another, creating a tie win. Vine had even lynched herself in order to force a situation where one from each faction were alive. So Andrew decides instead, to not kill, and lynch one another tomorrow, extending it an extra day. Except Brainy doesn't know his plan and puts in a kill on him as planned, meaning she won and he didn't. When the votes had been tallied, Vommack had been voted as winner. Votes were as follows: *Auramyna - 3 (15.00%) *Vommack - 11 (55.00%) *Mboon - 2 (10.00%) *Andrew - 4 (20.00%) 2011 Nominees and Winner Year two of the award, there were 7 nominees. *darth nox for flash voting against a fellow goodie for the baddie win in Angel Mafia II *akaslickster for flash voting against a fellow goodie in Viking Mafia allowing Baddies to win in a final lynch *Aaryan for believing maurice's bluff in Game Show Mafia causing a goodie to be lynched and a Baddie-Indy tie. *Sakura-chan for challenging maurice to lynch her in Skulduggery 2 Mafia *Framm18 for believing darth nox in UMM V *Hirkala for Great Escape Mafia and the fiasco that was Host Wars Mafia *Nana7 for changing the vote manip in Al Pacino Mafia that changed the result to a lynched baddie In the end, just barely winning the award, the people chose Sakura-chan out of more satire than anything. Votes were as follows: *darth nox - 1 *akaslickster - 5 *Aaryan - 0 *Sakura-chan - 7 *Framm18 - 0 *Hirkala - 7 *Nana7 - 1 2010 Nominees and Winner In the inaugural year of the Brandos, 6 nominees were chosen for the Biggest Mafia Blunder Award: *EDM while hosting maFBIa for Night-post / action result inconsistencies that put the Baddies on the wrong track *Phaze while playing M4F14-7 for claiming to be Mafia in N1 and destroying QA's chances *RainThinker while hosting Mythological Mafia for Hydra role causing imbalance *Hirkala while hosting Angel Mafia for Outing Filly as Angel *Araver while playing Scrubs Mafia for Operation Eagle giving away Indy victory *NickFleming while playing Puppet Mafia for Claiming Yoda, not listening to Master's code telling him who to vote nor to SparrowHawk's list of baddies The voting took place from January 15th, 2011 to January 21st. When the votes had been tallied, Hirkala had been voted as winner. Votes were as follows: *EDM - 1 *Phaze - 5 *Rainthinker - 1 *Hirkala - 7 *Araver - 2 *NickFleming - 3 __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Brandos